


Essential Oils

by itsametaphorforlife



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abigail ranch, Essential Oils, F/M, First Time, Massaging, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, for pleasure, moan kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsametaphorforlife/pseuds/itsametaphorforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick offers you a massage to release some tension and things escalate from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Essential Oils

You had arrived at Thomas Abigail’s Ranch earlier that day with your group. You were all exhausted from your travels and sore from the fight at the church. After dinner, Celia pulled you aside and gave you a small basket of lotions and essential oils. 

“For your aching muscles.” She said, with a maternal smile. You thanked her and headed to your room, where you were greeted with a familiar figure. 

“What’s up?” You asked your friend Nick, who was studying the art on your walls.

“Nothing really.” Nick said, arms crossed and looking over to you. He smiled brightly and you couldn’t stop yourself from blushing. “I just came to hang out.” 

You shifted the weight of the basket in your arms. Nick glanced over the basket and back to you. 

“What are those?” He pointed to the oils. 

“Oh, they’re just some lotions and oils that Celia gave me. They help relax your muscles when they’re massaged in.” You shifted your gaze and looked to the lotions, not wanting to make eye contact with Nick.

“Sweet. “ Nick said, and you could feel his eyes on you. “So, uhm, would you like a massage then?” You looked up to Nick, who was surprisingly calm about his offer.

“Ah, no thanks.” You said, despite yourself. “I can do it myself.” 

Nick rolled his eyes playfully. “(Y/N), this is no time for modesty. Besides, how are you going to relieve the tension in your shoulder blades with one hand?” 

“You’ve got a point, Clark.” You mumbled, setting the basket on the nightstand by the bed. You turned and shut the door as Nick examines the contents of the basket, picking up bottles of oil and studying them carefully. 

“What’ll it be? I don’t know the difference.” Nick said, holding up a few bottles. 

“That one.” You said pointing to the bottle of (y/c/o/o = your choice of oil). “It smells the best.” 

“You got it.” Nick said, putting the other oils back in the basket. He twisted off the cap to inhale its aroma. “Wow, (Y/N). That does smell great. You ready?”

“Yeah, I think so.” You said, standing there awkwardly. 

“(Y/N)?”

“Yeah, Nick?” 

“I hate to be ‘that guy’, but I’m going to have to ask you to take your shirt off and lay on the bed.” 

“Oh, right.” You said, blushing slightly. “Turn around.” 

Nick rolled his eyes and dramatically turned away from you as you slipped off your shirt. You thought you saw Nick turn his head slightly for a peek as you undid your bra, so you quickly cupped your breasts and crawled onto the bed. When you were flat on your stomach, and chest fully covered, you let Nick know you were ready. 

“Okay,” Nick said, walking over to the bed. “Here we go.” You felt Nick’s weight on the bed and soon his legs were straddling over yours. 

“Do you really have to sit on me?” You asked, even though the weight of his body felt good against your legs.

“I’m not sitting on you. Besides, this allows me to have a better angle of your back.” 

“Mhm, are we still talking about the massage here, Nicholas?” You (to your surprise) flirted.

“Of course.” You could hear Nick’s smirk as he rubbed oil between his hands, allowing the sweet aroma filling the air. “Unless, you wanted me to mean something else.” Nick whispered. Before you could respond, you felt Nick’s wet hands on the back of your neck. “Now relax all of your muscles. Take a deep breath if you need.” 

You took a deep breath in and exhaled heavily, relaxing your body as you did. Nick began to work his thumbs into the back of your neck, releasing a tension spot. You let out a small breath as Nick began to move his hands over your shoulder blades, digging into them with the palms of his hands and rubbing out the knots with his fingers. A small moan escaped your lips.

Nick began to move his hands down your sides, the oil dancing it’s way, igniting your skin beneath his warm palms, You could feel all the knots coming undone, the tension slipping away under Nick’s touch. The feeling both relaxed you and turned you on at the same time. 

Nick trailed his hands along the curve of your spine and smoothed around your lower back. You moaned as he kneaded your hips and lower back, and suddenly you felt something harden against your buttocks. 

“Is that a flashlight in your pocket, Nicholas?” You giggled, more awake now than you had been, “Or are you just happy to see me?”

“What can I say,” Nick’s voice was tense for a moment. “I really like making you moan.” 

“Well that was a bold statement.” 

“Nah.” Nick sighed. “Just being honest.” Nick removed his hands from your back. “Alright, (Y/N), all done.”

“Are you sure about that?” You smirked, shifting your body under Nick and flipping over onto your back. Nick’s eyes widened in surprise, he was still straddling your waist, only now you were facing him head on and the crotch of his pants brushed against yours. He smiled as his eyes shamelessly scanned your topless torso. “Can you help me relieve some ...other tension?” You purred. 

Nick poured more oil onto his hands. “Just show me where.” You took his hands and guided them to your breasts, 

“Here.” Your voice was a whisper. Nick moved his hands slowly, squeezing your sensitive breasts through the slick oil. Your skin prickled under his touch. Nick worked the oil into your skin, massaging your breasts in a tight grope and you began to move your hips under him feeling his hard dick between the layers of clothes between you. You moaned as he pinched your nipples, earning a satisfied grin from Nick. 

“Anywhere else?” Nick whispered, brown eyes locking against your gaze as he took off his shirt. 

You bit your lip, taking in a shirtless Nick. “Here.” You finally said, stroking your lower lip with a finger. 

Nick brought his soft lips against yours, allowing his bare chest to rub against you.With hands on either side of your face for support, Nick kissed you passionately, moving his lips against yours with an intense desire. He parted your lips with his tongue and began to taste the inside of your mouth. You heard a small growl in the back of Nick’s throat as you placed your hands on his head and kissed him back just as fiercely. 

Nick’s hips thrust against yours agressively. You slid your hands down his back and to the front of his jeans where you began to unbuckle his pants. Nick grunted and pulled his face away to regain his breath, stopping you from your work. He sat up, quickly undid the rest of his belt and unzipped his pants, you quickly did the same. You wiggled off your jeans the best you could from your position, but Nick was impatient and all but ripped them from you. Nick scrambled to his feet and peeled of his jeans.

You bit your lip as Nick crawled back on the bed with one hand grabbing his firm cock. You spread your legs and Nick settled over your body. His warm brown eyes burned into you as he rubbed his cock over your folds. 

“Do you want this?” Nick asked calmly, penis pressing against your entrance. 

“Yes.” You whimpered. 

Nick brought his face close to yours once again, ghosting his lips over yours as he pushed himself inside of you. You gasped as your walls clenched around him, taking in his length. Your hands went to his back and you wrapped your legs around his waist as he began to move in you. 

Nick gently kissed your collarbone and placed his hands on either side of your face as he slowly worked his way in you. “I want to make you moan.” He whispered against your ear, suddenly thrusting in you hard. 

You let out a loud gasp as Nick began to fuck you, your pussy wettening around his thick cock as he pounded into you. “Fuck.” He growled, digging his face in your hair as his hips moved harder. 

You let out soft moans, heat radiating from your core. Nick went faster, encouraged by the sounds you made. You could feel your legs going numb, your clit throbbing under his movements. You moaned louder as your orgasm rose. 

“Nick.” You panted, close to the edge. “Nick.” 

“God, (Y/N).” He breathed, thrusting into you. “I’m going to cum.” 

With a loud moan, you both came together. Nick slowed his pace with your breathing before he carefully pulled out and collapsed on the bed beside you. It was silent for a moment as you collected yourselves, cooling down and regaining breath. 

“I’m going to have to thank Celia for those oils.” Nick said, smiling at the ceiling.

“Don’t you dare.” You teased, snuggling into his chest. Nick wrapped his arms around you and kissed the top of your head. With your muscles and body tension free, you soon fell fast asleep.


End file.
